In buildings or building complexes, increasing numbers of functions such as, for example, operation of shutters or blinds, operation of an air-conditioning installation with associated functions such as heating, cooling and ventilating, are currently undertaken by modern control systems, which automate the operation. Similarly, for example, access controls to parts of buildings or buildings of a campus are realized by centrally stored data. Moreover, in many buildings or building complexes there are installations such as, for example, elevators or escalators which are themselves controlled by controls which regulate the function of the installation. Overall, increasing amounts of operating data and also control data for the various mentioned systems are currently available in buildings.
In some cases, there is also an increasing requirement for access to these building-specific and component-specific data to be able to be carried out from another location, thus remotely. In this regard, it is conceivable that there is access merely to status data, but it can also be desirable for manipulation of control data to be able to be undertaken by way of remote access; for example, updating of software capable of running on a control can be carried out by way of remote access.
However, in some cases, a remote access of that kind to building-specific data may take place only on a selective basis, so that access is made possible only to those persons who also have access rights for the access. Moreover, in this regard an access right which is specific with respect to the role of a person can be desired for that person. However, an access physically restricted in the building to specific building parts or rooms can also be desired.
At present, access rights are usually allocated and granted for individual installations or components. In that case, access of an authorized user usually takes place by way of interfaces, which are provided by building operators, to the respective systems or installations.